Make You Feel Better
by EveryDayImBTRushering
Summary: Carlos gets hurt while on tour and Logan is there to help him feel better. I suck at summaries. Its my first story so go easy on me and im new so i have no idea what im doing. Cargan


**Based on the pic carlos tweeted of his leg he hurt from his concert in milwaukee. I think he has a Greenstick fracture..since he said "bent but not broken" this fracture isnt something to be concerned about and your bone bends but didnt break. yeah not good with explanations. check it out yourself. **

**Well I hope this is good for my first onshot! **

After performing for all the fans, taking their signature picture and with the shrieks and fan girl screams still ringing in their ears they all made their way to their tour buses on to Missouri.

"Owww ugh my leg still hurts from falling off the trampoline!" Carlos groaned out loud.

"You sure you're okay carlos? how about i take care of it for you? James you can stay with Kendall for this night?" Logan offered.

"I guess..but the tour bus better not be messy kendall!" James warned.

"Oh you know what i say, lifes to short to be organized. And besides our bus is the party bus!"

James chuckled shaking his head as the went into the tour buses. Carlos and Logan both planted themselves on the seats sighing in relief from a hards day of work. "So Carlos let me see that leg of yours." Carlos lifted his leg and placed it on Logans knee to show him his injury. Logan inspects his injury and reaches for the first aid kit under the seats. "Thanks for taking care of me Logie." Carlos says softly with a genuine smile.

"No problem, what are best buds for." Logan returns a warming smile.

After wrapping Carlos' leg in a cast they decide to relax and watch some TV.

Logan and Carlos both snuggle up close into eachother with the blanket wrapped around them. Carlos' head leaning into Logan shoulder, perfectly fitting into place just like 2 puzzle pieces. Logan blushes at the warm and soft contact of carlos' body. Logan slides his hand into carlos' as they intertwine their fingers together.

You see, they never told anyone that they secretly had feelings for eachother so they kept it on a down low trying hard to keep it hidden. However, it sometimes was difficult for them NOT to gaze and smile at eachother when they performed on stage and it seems that a few fans caught them in the act when they did.

"You're so cuddly logie bear!" Carlos said as he pressed himself more into Logans body.

"You know you should be more careful Carlitos. I was worried about you when you fell." Logan said sweetly as he brought his empty hand up to cup Carlos' face.

"I know logie, but you know how i am..i love to go crazy and have fun." Carlos said enthusiastically with a glint in his eye.

Logan laughed and leaned forward to kiss Carlos on his soft pink lips. Carlos hummed into the kiss, fireworks flying and stomach filling with butterflies.

Carlos deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around logans neck going to tug at his black locks. Logan let out a moan and felt carlos' tongue lick at his bottem lip wanting access into his mouth. Logan obliged to his request and he could feel carlos' warm tongue travel at every nook and crevice of his mouth. Logan and Carlos fought for dominance now kissing hungrily and wild. Logan broke the kiss as he pushed Carlos on his back on to the couch and his hand starting to roam carlos' toned and muscular body, feeling his pectorals and developing abs.

Carlos wrapped his legs around logans waist and nails digging into logans back as logan dove back to kiss his lover. Logan groaned loudly in full bliss as he grinded their hips and hard erections together. Logan tweeked Carlos' nipple making him moan deep in his throat.

"Nghh feels so good logie!" Carlos said against logans lips.

Logan broke the kiss again getting a little whine from carlos. "We should go to sleep already. We have a show tomorrow and your leg needs to get better."

"Awww but Logie we cant do this that much during tour. And the only way my leg can feel better is if you do a little something for me." Carlos begins to grin caressing logans arm.

"And this thing is?

"Blowjob?" Carlos raised his eyebrow and grinned hoping logan would say yes.

Logan looked hesitantly at carlos unsure if he should. "Umm we could get caught."

"By who? its only us and the driver is occupied driving and i doubt Sydney will care about his two daddies makin love." Carlos tried to reason with Logan.

Logan thought about it and ended up agreeing with carlos in defeat. Carlos excitedly sat up eager for logan to give him head. logan got off the couch and carefully kneeled in between of carlos not trying to touch his injury. Logan unbuckled Carlos' belt and undid his zipper hearing Carlos give off a groan as Logans hand rubbed against his hard member. Logan tugged at Carlos' jeans, carlos thrusted forward to help him take it off completly. Next Logan grabbed the rim of Carlos' boxers waist band, brushing his fingers at his hipbone. "Logie stop teasing and yank it off!" Carlos whinned getting antsy with anticipation.

Logan smiled and slid off Carlos' boxers, his cock springing forth bobbing up and fully erected. Logan stared in amazement of Carlos' huge and thick glory. Its not like Logan has never seen it before, he has seen it multiple times when they had sex but it never ceases to amaze Logan of how beautiful Carlos' dick was. Logan licked his lips, mouthwatering and ready to suck.

"Like what you see Logan?" Carlos slyly smirked

"Oh please Carlos, i've seen it tons of times! but its amazing nonetheless." Carlos just laughed at Logans response. "Well suck it! Carlos jr cant wait for his treatment."

Logan could take it anymore he licked the head of carlos' cock tasting the build of precum from the slit. Logan then sucked on his head slowly going down his shaft tongue tracing at his vein. Carlos started to moan as Logans warm mouth slid further down. When Logans lips were wrapped around carlos' whole length, Carlos looked down to see Logan staring up at him both with lust in their eyes. Logan began to bob up and down, puffing his cheeks and teeth slightly grazing against carlos' cock. Carlos was amazed that logan was actually deep throating him and the feeling was so intoxicating as his eyes rolled back. "Uh oh ahh Logie that feels so good! im so close!" Carlos practically screams.

Logan plays with Carlos' balls in his hand massaging them gently as he continues sucking the life out of Carlos dick. Carlos begins writhing from the extreme pleasure that was coming. "Logie keep sucking im so close uhh make me feel good!" carlos sounding desperate for release.

One more bob at his length and Carlos is now seeing stars as he shoots his hot white load into logans mouth. "Ohh FUCK yess Papi yesss nghhh! Carlos screams so loud that the driver probably heard it. After getting out of his high logan gets up and kisses carlos with a mouth full of cum. They both kiss transferring Carlos' cum from eachothers mouths both swallowing the white sticky liquid. "mmm you taste good Carlos." Logan says giving one more peck at carlos' lips.

"Of course i taste good! but i think you taste better." Carlos gives a loving smile.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah much! thanks logie!" he says happily.

"Now pull up your pants before someone sees."

"Say bye to carlos jr first." carlos playfully says

"Bye carlos jr." Logan says and gives it one more lick to get rid of the cum sliding down carlos' length." Carlos humming from the sensation.

"I Love you Logan"

"I love you too Carlos."

Logan and Carlos snuggle up together under the covers letting sleep overtake them after their little overtime session.

**Hope this was good! first oneshot and smut attempt. Remember to review and stuff :) Also in the process of making a Cargan muti-chap, I started a draft on it. **

**WOO HOO! WAAZZZAAA! KARATE CHOP! FORK CHOP! XOXO :) haha sorry can you guys guess who says what?**


End file.
